chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Aliyah
Aliyah is a recurring character belonging to Pippy in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. She is a 300 year old type 2 vampire and a pureblood. Appearance Aliyah has black hair that curls and waves almost uncontrollably. This is a very typical family trait that almost all members of her maternal family share. She has a naturally pale complexion which seems even paler due to her dark hair. Her eyes are a brilliant green shade that is a family trait on her paternal side. She has a good figure and stands at 6 foot exactly. Her taste in clothing is unique but not particularly eccentric. She usually wears plain, normally neutral colours, often with a very long coat. Abilities Being a pureblood vampire, Aliyah is very powerful. She does not truly understand the limits of her species and she has never really tested them. However, she is certain of several things. Like all vampires, she can run at an incredible speed, moving so quickly she can appear invisible. Aliyah also has enhanced strength, durability and reflexes, and her senses are amazing. She can recognise the presences of other supernatural beings, and can follow their scents to track them. She heals rapidly from almost any injury, and is immortal, since her body also heals from any damage which would cause ageing. She has a brief form of control that she can use over all vampires, but she is unfamiliar with how to control it and can only usually use it for seconds at a time. Aliyah is able to turn humans into vampires and also to reverse the change, making a vampire human. However, by doing this, she would sacrifice her own life as well. All purebloods also have an aura effect that can intimidate and frighten people when they want to, and she is also able to break small objects with this aura when angry. Her blood also has strengthening and healing properties when drank by others. Any humans she has turned into vampires cannot harm her at all and she can command them, but she has never tried even changing a human before. Aliyah does not have an additional power. Family, Relationships & Coven *Mother - Givola *Father - Aamir *Older sisters - Ilanit and Jenat *Maternal Great-grandmother - Aliyah Aliyah has left this family and attempted to join the Firelock Coven. She was refused, but joined the Firelock Coven Guard instead. Personality Aliyah is a very easy-going person, really. She's quite quirky and very amusing. Aliyah is sharp-witted and highly intelligent. She can be very stubborn, but she also quite selfless and despite her intelligence, she regularly makes quick decisions that she regrets later on. She is occasionally humble and very loyal but she is also quite vivacious. Aliyah does not connect with people quickly and tends to keep a distance for others, at first. However, when she begins to trust someone, she makes herself very vulnerable. Etymology Aliyah is a Hebrew name meaning "to ascend" or "to go up". It also means "lofty, sublime" in Arabic, and "exalted" in Swahili. She was given this name after her maternal great-grandmother. Brief History She grew up in a powerful community of pureblood vampires, with several big families. All of them tended to marry inside the group and most marriages were arranged from birth to the most "suitable" match. Aliyah's parents had never approved of this idea and at first refused to marry off their daughters. However, when Aliyah grew up, they were put under pressure to marry the three sisters off. After many years, only more pressure was put on the family. To stop the hassle, Aliyah volunteered for an arranged marriage at the age of 253. She was married to her fourth cousin, once removed, Gedi. The two became very close, and Gedi quickly became Aliyah's best friend, but nothing more and Aliyah had no romantic feelings for him. She regretted her decision to marry him in the first decade of their marriage because she wanted to find a real relationship. Gedi was very understanding of this, but offered her no alternative as their society offered no opportunity for divorce. Gedi became more and more willing to end their relationship though, given that he had fallen for another girl, Aba, in the community. Aliyah felt guilty for getting in the way of their relationship, and suggested the idea to Gedi that she end her life. Appalled by idea, he declined, but she explained that if she pretended to die, he would be free to marry whomever he wanted. It took several weeks for him to agree, but eventually he realised that it would better for both of them if they did so. One day, Aliyah and Gedi went out hunting for the tribe and Aliyah ran away. Gedi lied of her death in a fight with some enemies, and after a few months of suitable mourning, he married Aba. For the first time in her life, Aliyah was free. She travelled a lot, trying to find new friends and a new family, but she found it more difficult than she had thought. She missed her family dearly and was very lonely, but knew that if she were to return, she would not only be punished, but she would ruin Gedi's change at happiness. Recently, Aliyah visited the Firelock Coven, having heard that there were a lot of vampires there and she met Levi Capet in the grounds. She asked to join the coven, but instead became a member of the guard. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters Category:Vampires Type 2